Entertainment machines typically house one or more reels which rotate on a common horizontal axis. The user may see a portion of the reel through a viewing window provided in the external housing of the machine. The reel typically comprises an internal framework commonly referred to in the art as a basket and a circumferential lateral surface. The lateral surface of the reel is provided with equally spaced symbols. The reel rotation is stopped by user interaction, commonly the press of a button. The user interaction results in a stop procedure in which the spinning reels are brought to rest. The reel is bought to rest such that the selected symbols are brought into precise alignment with a win line. Typically the win line is located centrally within a viewing window. A few symbols adjacent to the win line may also be visible.
Reel entertainment machines are often provided with eye-catching decorative features to attract the attention of potential users. Logically, the more aesthetically creative the decorative features, the more attention the entertainment machine will draw.
It is an object of the present invention to provide eye-catching decorative features for a rotatable reel for an entertainment machine in order to attract more users and increase user engagement.